Rosie
Rosie is the shunting engine for both the Celgreb City Freight Yards and Coach Yards. Personality A bubbly and free-spirited tomgirl, Rosie is often busy shunting coaches or hauling freight around the two yards and the surrounding towns. Rosie is always down to do hard work and get her wheels messy. She looks up to Thomas as a role model, and is always glad to have him help out around the yards! Technical Details Basis Rosie is based on an SR USA Class 0-6-0T. Originally classified as the USATC S100 Class and designed for shunting duties in Europe during the Second World War, after the war ended, fifteen of these engines were sold to the Southern Railway where they were used as dockyard shunters at Southampton. There, they worked alongside the LB&SCR E2s (Thomas' class). Both classes were replaced by BR Class 07 diesels (Salty's class) in 1962, though members of the class remained in service on departmental duties until 1966. Four members of this class are preserved, one at the Bluebell Railway. Two S100s have also been bought from the former Yugoslavia and modified to USA condition. 5E7702AE-5EFF-46A3-A105-F585E898A131.jpeg|Rosie’s basis Livery From her debut up until The Great Race, Rosie was painted lavender with light grey tank panels, red lining and gold boiler bands. Her wheels were red with light grey wheel rims. Starting from the twenty-first season onwards, Rosie is painted cherry red with dark raspberry tank panels, gold boiler bands and light grey lining. She has gold lining above her wheels and around her ladder. Rosie has the letters "NWR" written on her tank panels in light grey and the number "37" in light grey under her cab windows. She still retains her original red wheels with light grey wheel rims however. Trivia *Rosie is the first engine of several things: **The first engine of an American class introduced in the television series and the second such engine (after Stanley) introduced in the franchise overall. **The first engine in the television series to have their debut livery changed permanently and the second character in the television series overall, the first being S.C. Ruffey. **The first engine in the television series to receive a number who did not already have one. **The first engine in the television series to be lettered for the North Western Railway. She is the second in the franchise overall after Emma. *Rosie's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. Sometime in 2017, a part of her siderod had broken off. *In Red for Rosie, one illustration incorrectly depicts her with a tender. *Most merchandise lines depicted Rosie without the lip gloss and blush that she had worn prior to the twenty-first season. Her recently-released Bachmann model depicts her in her original livery when she first appeared in the TV Series and without her pernament headlamp. *A magazine fact file states that she works on Thomas' Branch Line, although she is yet to be seen doing so in the television series. *The My First Thomas & Friends' Railway Pals variant of Rosie was the first piece of merchandise to introduce her in her new red livery. *Since her debut, Rosie has appeared in every season and special except The Adventure Begins, which was set before she arrived on the railway, and the twentieth season, possibly due to her model being reworked for the twenty-first season and Journey Beyond Sodor. *Rosie has both her whistle and connecting rods in different positions compared to her prototype: **Rosie's whistle is positioned behind her rear dome whilst her prototype has its whistle positioned on the right side of the middle dome. **Rosie's connecting rods are attached to her middle driving wheels whereas her prototype has its connecting rods attached to the rear driving wheels. **Her funnel is also taller than her basis. *Rosie is numbered 37 as of the twenty-first season; this number was likely chosen as she is the 37th standard gauge engine introduced in the television series. *According to SIF, Rosie was intended to have at least one other episode in the twenty-first season. This episode, along with seven others, were cancelled to make way for production of the twenty-second season. Due to this, it is unknown why she was repainted. Category:Characters Category:United States of America